


Zorro : Waar is Victoria

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: dit is de nederlandse versie van mijn verhaal Zorro& Toronado: Victoria kidnapped





	Zorro : Waar is Victoria

Zorro & Tornado victoria ontvoerd  
\---------------------------------  
door ladytornado1880

 

Dit verhaal situeert zich een paar weken later dan waar de serie eindigde.

 

Diego stond in de grot in de stal van zijn favoriete hengst , het was de plaats waar hij vertoefde wanneer hij het mentaal zwaar had, of wanneer hij niet uit een dillema kon geraken.

Hij was het allemaal beu , hij was vooral de rol beu die hij moest spelen om niet herkend te worden , wat de mensen dachten kon hem niet zoveel schelen maar hij was er al een tijd over aan het denken om alles op te biechten aan de 2 mensen die hem nou aan het hart lagen.

Maar hoe moest hij dat aanpakken? Hoe moest hij vertellen dat hij niet de man was die ze dachten dat hij was? Dat zijn maar een paar van de gedachten die door hem heen gingen terwijl hij Tornado al minuten over zijn hals aaide , de hengst die normaal een vurig temperament had bleef rustig staan omdat hij voelde dat zijn meester met zijn gedachten ver weg was , Tornado wist hoe hij zijn baas moest kalmeren en omgekeerd waren zijn baas samen met Filipe die de enige personen die de hengst vertrouwde en hem kon kalmeren. Het was iets dat in twee richtingen werkte.

Plots uit het niets zei Diego met een zachte stem tegen zijn hengst : Tornado oude jongen hoe moet ik dit aanpakken , hoe kan ik voorzichig aanbrengen dat de legende met de prijs op zen hoofd hun zoon en vriend is.  
Hoor me bezig ik word beschoten , aangevallen er word met vanalles naar me gegooid , elke vijand wil mijn kop en hier sta ik dan me af te vragen hoe ik tegen mijn dierbaren moet vertellen dat ik de vos van de nacht ben.   
Bang voor hun reacties , bang voor mensen die Zorro altijd gesteund hebben. Snap jij hoe dat mogelijk is oude jongen , de hengst die alles leek te verstaan schudde hevig met zijn hoofd.

Het gebeurde de laatste tijd wel vaker dat Diego naar de grot ging omdat hij zijn gedachten niet geordend kreeg , hij wist dat hij in de grot telkens wel iemand vond die hem kende zoals hij echt was waar hij zichzelf bij kon zijn als het Filipe niet was dan was Tornado er telkens weer om naar hem te luisteren , de enige twee die hem met groot verdriet hadden gezien.

Maar ze wisten ook hoe hem er snel weer bovenop te helpen , zo ook nu liet Tornado zijn hoofd rusten op Diego zijn schouders als gebaar van troost. Door dit alles kon hij zijn gedachten ordenen en wist hij precies hoe hij alles zou aanpakken, nu alleen Filipe vinden om zijn plannen te realiseren.

 

***************************

Het was aan het begin van de siesta.

Victoria had alles klaar gezet voor het avondeten voor haar gasten en naar de kamer gegaan voor een paar uur welverdiende rust. Ze bleef even bij haar raam staan in gedachten verzonken dacht ze terug aan wat haar een paar maanden geleden was overkomen.

Zorro had haar bekent dat hij bang was om zijn masker te verwijderen , bang voor haar afwijzing en wat ze ook zei om hem gerust te stellen , niets bleek te helpen. Haar hoofd zacht tegen het hout leunend en in gedachten verzonken begon ze zacht te zingen :

die blikken in je ogen zeggen alles tegen mij   
Ik voel me precies als jij, dus jij kan eerlijk zijn   
Je voelt je heel goed zeg jij, je mond begint te trillen   
Ik weet dat ik jou kan helpen, maar je moet zelf willen   
Elkaar nu een dienst bewijzen, dat is alles wat ik vraag   
Zet weg nu die angst, ik wist het al het is mijn dag vandaag 

Geef mij nu je angst, ik geef je er hoop voor terug   
Geef mij nu de nacht, ik geef je de morgen terug   
Zolang ik je niet verlies vind ik heus wel de weg met jou 

Kijk mij nu eens aan, nee zeg maar niets je mag best zwijgen   
Het valt nu nog zwaar, maar ik weet dat ik jou kan krijgen   
Dit hoeft nooit meer te gebeuren, als je bij me blijft vannacht   
Want dan zal je zien, als jij straks wakker wordt dat jij weer lacht 

 

Ze liet een diepe zucht , draaide zich om en besliste dat het , het beste was dat ze een paar uur ging slapen , zodra ze op het bed lag had ze niet veel nodig om in slaap te vallen. dromend en hopend op een toekomst met haar held.

*************************************************************************

Diego reed samen met zijn vader richting een private plaats op hun domein waar het koel was en waar hij zeker was dat niemand hun kon horen. Tijdens de rit raapte hij al zijn moed bij elkaar.

Vader er is iets dat je moet weten , ik ben niet de man die je denkt dat ik ben , Alejandro, niet wetende wat hij kon verwachten keek hem met grote ogen aan. Niet weten wat te zeggen liet hij Diego verder gaan met zijn verhaal.

Ik heb meer De La Vega bloed in mij dan je denkt. Zoals je een paar weken geleden zag, ben ik niet eerlijk geweest over mijn vaardigheid met het zwaard , maar daar is een reden voor dat ik je dat niet heb verteld , niet de reden dat ik opgaf maar omdat ik niet wou opvallen omdat ik de persoon ben achter het masker van de vos. ik ben Zorro.

Ik heb met Filipe afgesproken op de plaats tussen de bomen omdat ik je wil voorstellen aan de bondgenoot die er samen met Filipe voor zorgde dat Zorro een succes word , ik wil je voorstellen aan Tornado. 

Alejandro nog steeds een beetje in shock door de bekentenissen van zijn zoon en beschaamd voor alles wat hij hem naar het hoofd had gegooid de laatste jaren, vond eindelijk zijn stem terug.

Waarom heb je me er nooit iets over verteld ? Ik snap niet hoe ik het nooit heb kunnen zien , Het gebeurde onder mijn neus en ik heb het niet gezien.

Weet Victoria ervan?

Diego schudde zijn donkere haar maar zij is de volgende die ik het ga vertellen. 

Maar Zorro is nog steeds nodig , ik weet dat ik veel van je vraag maar probeer niet te laten merken dat je me kent, ook niet als er op mij word geschoten. Ik was het acteren beu zeker in mijn dichte omgeving , ik wil dat je trots bent op mij.

Oh zoon je hebt een oude man zeer trots gemaakt , ik denk dat er geen vader is die trotser is op zijn zoon dan ik nu. Je bent helemaal zoals ik had gehoopt.

Op de plaats aangekomen zag don Alejandro de mooie , sterke zwarte hengst staan met op zijn rug een breed lachende Filipe.

Vader mag ik je voorstellen aan de bondgenoten van Zorro. Filipe ken je , maar dit is Tornado , zonder hun is Zorro niks waard.

Filipe die tussen zijn bijna vader en grootvader was komen staan, begon verlegen te blozen. 

Een beetje aarzelend stapte Alejandro op de grote zwarte hengst af. Ik had nooit verwacht het legendarische paard van zo dichtbij te ontmoeten , het paard aaiend over de hals. 

Het zal een hele aanpassing zijn , maar ik beloof je jongen , jij zult ook trots kunnen zijn op je vader niemand zal weten dat ik je geheim ken.

Ze vertoefde nog uren op de koele plaats en met veel geduld antwoorde Diego op de vragen die zijn vader voor hem had. 

**********************************************************************

Ze besloten dat het laat genoeg was en dat ze met hun drie naar de pueblo zouden gaan om in de taverne te gaan eten. Maar eerst zouden ze langs de grot passeren om Tornado te verzorgen en zijn vader laten zien waar Zorro woonde.

Het was al aardig druk in de taverne en ze zaten aan de tafel het dichtste bij de bar waar Diego het liefste zat, zo had hij een overzicht over alles wat er in de taverne gebeurde en vooral een mooi zicht op zijn senorita.

Ondanks dat de dag beter verlopen was dan hij dacht bleef er een gevoel knagen , zijn intuitie sloeg alarm. het was dat gevoel die hem vaak had geholpen en hij zat er niet vaak naast , hij kon alleen niets verkeerd zien tot hij een rare vreemdeling zag , zijn blik naar zijn Victoria stond hem niet aan en het feit dat er 2 mannen kwamen bijzitten verbeterde de situatie niet echt.

Vriendelijk begroette victoria haar beste vriend , zijn vader en Filipe.

Wat kan ik jullie brengen vroeg ze ? Heb je nog van die heerlijke tamales vroeg don Alejandro met een vriendelijke stem , ja hoor. Dan 3 porties alsjeblief senorita.  
en een kan van je heerlijke limonade.

Diego hield de groep van drie mannen nauwlettend in het oog , ook tijdens de lunch kon hij zijn gedachten niet laten rusten. Hij vertrouwde de mannen niet en hij moest en zou later terug komen als zijn gemaskerde ego.

 

*************************************************************************

De avond viel over la en de taverne liep leeg , met uitzondering op de drie vreemdelingen , wachtend tot iedereen weg was om dan hun slag te kunnen slaan. Hun plan om de taverne te beroven ging alleen iets verder dan dat ze zelf hadden gepland. 

Zich van geen kwaad bewust stapte Victoria op de tafel van de mannen af. We gaan sluiten senores zei ze op haar eigen kordate maar vriendelijke manier. De leider van de drie mannen haalde zijn pistool boven en zei ik denk niet dat we dat gaan doen waardoor zijn kompanen begonnen te lachen.

Je geld senorita en snel zei Jose de bendeleider met een dreigende stem. Nog steeds het pistool op de taverne uitbaatster gericht comandeerde hij naar zijn kompanen dat ze achter de bar wel zouden   
vinden wat ze zochten. Pilar die in de keuken aan het werk was en achter het gordijn kon meevolgen stond verstijfd van angst.

Victoria die al haar moed bijeen raapte riep je komt hier niet mee weg. 

Ondertussen een paar mijl van het dorp in de grot die Zorro zijn thuis kon noemen was Diego er nog altijd niet gerust in. Filipe zadel tornado als je wil , Zorro rijd naar de taverne, ik ben er niet gerust in en ik ga toch even kijken al was het maar om mezelf gerust te stellen. Ik vertouw die mannen niet , ik ga kijken of alles in orde is met Victoria.

Filipe knikte dat hij het begreep en terwijl zijn toekomstige vader zich in zijn alterego omkleedde, zadelde hij de machtige hengst in een mum van tijd zodat hij klaar was als Diego in Zorro was verandert.

Diego sprong op Tornado en verdween in de nacht.

 

Ik denk dat we haar ook wel kunnen gebruiken om meer geld vast te krijgen , zoals iedereen weet zal Zorro hemel en aarde bewegen voor zijn meisje en laat op zijn hoofd nu 6000 pesos staan. Dan zijn we rijk , we nemen ze mee, stelde een van de kompanen voor aan Jose. 

Goed idee was het enige wat Jose zei terwijl hij met gemene ogen naar de mooie taverneuitbaatser keek en misshien kunnen we ons nog wel een beetje amuseren ook. lachend naar zijn kompanen sloeg hij victoria  
met het heft van zijn pistool tegen de grond.

Bind ze vast jongens ik laat een briefje achter zodat het aan Zorro zijn oren komt dat wij zijn meisje hebben.

Pilar , die nog steeds in de keuken in een hoekje zat met tranen in de ogen verstijfd van angst , omdat ze haar bazin niet kon helpen tegen de dieven.

Ze hoorde de mannen vertrekken aan de paardenhoeven die zich van de taverne verwijderden.Voor ze zich naar de taverne durfde begeven , begon ze te wenen toen ze zag dat Victoria weg was en de brief begon  
te lezen. 

Wij hebben de mooie senorita.  
Willen jullie haar levend terugzien.   
Breng dan 2000 pesos naar de oude mijn ten zuiden van het dorp.  
Jullie krijgen 2 nachten anders zien jullie ze niet meer levend terug.

Pilar schrok van een geluid dat uit de keuken kwam voor ze het goed en wel besefte stond Zorro achter haar in de taverne. Is alles in orde vroeg hij in zijn gekende diepe stem.

Met tranen die over haar gezicht rolden, schudde Pilar haar hoofd en wees naar de brief die op de bar was vastgepind met een dolk , ze kon nog steeds geen woorden uitbrengen. 

Zorro liep naar de bar en begon de brief te lezen. Zijn ogen werden zo koud als ijs. Kom maar mee ik breng je naar huis. 

******************************************

1 mijl van de oude mijn kwam Victoria stillaan terug bij bewustzijn. Waar ben ik, dacht ze omdat ze niets kon zeggen met het stuk stof dat ze in haar mond had.   
Jose greep Victoria bij de kin. Kijk jongens onze schone slaapster is wakker , ik hoop dat je vrienden je held kunnen bereiken anders ben je er geweest.   
maar Victoria zou Victoria niet zijn als haar vurig temperament niet boven kwam. Ze probeerde zich los te maken door aan de knopen te werken waar ze mee vast was gebonden.

Ik zou maar niets proberen of je bent er sneller geweest dan gepland. Toch bleef ze proberen uit angst voor wat haar te wachten stond. Ze wist dat haar vrienden er alles  
aan zouden doen om haar vrij te krijgen , maar de gedachten dat ze haar niet op tijd zouden vinden gaf haar de moed om te proberen haar zelf te bevrijden.

Maar tot haar grote spijt waren haar ontvoerders alerter dan ze dacht en voor ze het wist werd alles weer zwart voor haar ogen. Ze hadden haar terug bewusteloos geslagen.

Zorro die net op tijd van achter een steen zag wat er gebeurde had de grootste moeite om zijn woede onder controle te houden. Ze zouden spijt krijgen van het moment dat ze plande haar mee te nemen

als een arend hield hij de ontvoerders in de gaten tot hij vlak achter de 2 kompanen stond, met een grote kracht sloeg hij de 2 hoofden tegen elkaar. Maar Jose die alles zag gebeuren hield een pistool tegen het hoofd van Victoria.

Zozo! Je bent sluwer dan ik dacht , maar zo is het wel genoeg als je niet wil dat ze sterft zou ik me maar overgeven als ik van jou was. 

Ik denk het niet senor , en met een welgemikte slag van de zweep sloeg hij het pistool uit zijn handen. Ik geef jou de kans om je over te geven en ik zal mild zijn, zijn ogen nog steeds ijskoud van woede ,niet van de bandiet verwijdert.

Langzaam stapte hij richting de bandiet die nu een mes op de keel van Victoria zette. Nog een stap en ze gaat eraan. Wat Jose echter niet had gezien was dat er achter hem uit het donker van de nacht een hengst verscheen, met een lichte knik gaf Zorro het teken om Jose uit te schakelen. Tornado die hoger stond dan de bandiet hefte zijn voorbeen en met een goedgemikte klap van het paard zijn hoef zakte ook de bendeleider in elkaar. 

Al snel veranderde de ijskoude blik in een blik van onrust toen hij Victoria daar vastgebonden en buiten bewustzijn zag liggen , haar gezicht bont en blauw geslagen.

 

Victoria? Victoria? terwijl hij haar ligt bij de schouders schudde.

hmmm .... zacht gekreun doorbrak de stilte. 

Zorro , ik wist dat je zou komen. Het is goed querida het is voorbij , blijf hier even zitten terwijl ik deze bandieten op hun vervoer richting cel bond. de paarden aan elkaar gebonden stonden vertrekensklaar. 

Kan je staan vroeg hij in een zachte stem ? ik denk het wel zei Victoria een beetje aarzelend.

Zijn Victoria ondersteunend liepen ze samen terug naar Tornado. Die iets verder op zijn meester stond te wachten. Hij zette Victoria op zijn rug terwijl hij de 3 andere paarden met de bandieten aan de hoorn van zen zadel bond.

Het was of Tornado besefte dat de pesoon die op zijn rug zat zwak was want het anders temperament volle paard, deed nu zijn uiterste best om kalm te blijven. Tot hij voelde dat zijn meester bij op zijn rug zat en in een lichte galop terug richting pueblo reed met een kleine tussenstop bij de hacienda hij wou Victoria nu niet alleen laten. 

 

*********************************

 

Filipe had belooft op hem te wachten in de bib voor het geval dat de liefde van zijn toekomstige vader hulp nodig had.

Toen hij het welbekende gehinik hoorde liep hij als een hazewind buiten samen met Alejandro die samen met Filipe wakker was gebleven om Victoria van hem over te nemen. 

Verzorg ze goed alsjeblief amigo's , ik ga ondertussen een pakje aan de Alcalde afleveren. 

Hij schoof Victoria voorzichtig uit het zadel in de handen van zijn toekomstige zoon en zijn vader. Ik breng Dr Hernadez ook op de hoogte en stuur hem naar hier. Adios amigo's, ik weet dat ze hier in goede handen is.

En als een geest verdween hij in de nacht nog steeds de drie paarden met de bandieten achter hem aan hollend.

 

**************************************

 

Dagen gingen voorbij en Victoria was weer sterk genoeg om terug naar huis te gaan maar voor het zover was had Diego nog een grote verrassing voor haar in petto.   
Het feit dat hij Victoria bijna kwijt was zorgde ervoor dat hij zijn moed gevonden had om zijn geheim leven met haar te delen.

Om geen twijfel erover te laten bestaan had hij de kleren van zijn alterego aangetrokken en was op weg naar de hacienda. 

Voor je vertrekt is er nog iemand die je wil zien in de tuin zei Alejandro zacht tegen Victoria.

In de tuin wachte haar held op haar. 

Zorro, ik ben zo blij je te zien en ze vloog hem in de armen. Alejandro onderdrukte een lach als hij het koppel bezig zag.

Victoria, ik ben aan het denken geweest en ik denk dat het tijd word dat we ons leven samen beginnen.  
Het word tijd dat je weet wie ik ben.

Ik laat jullie alleen en voor er iets op kon geantwoord worden draaide Alejandro zich om, liet het koppel even alleen , hij wist hoe moeilijk dit voor Diego zou worden om na al die jaren de waarheid te vertellen, dus wou hij niet op zijn vingers kijken en zenuwachtiger maken dan hij al was.

Hij ging voor haar op de knieen zitten en bracht haar handen naar de knoop achter aan zijn hoofd. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel terwijl ze langzaam het masker losmaakte.

 

Diego !!! jij bent zorro??

Ja , ik had het je al veel eerder willen vertellen, ik wilde je alleen niet kwijtraken, je betekent veel te veel voor mij zei Zorro zacht.

En ik die dacht dat ik verliefd was op 2 mannen. Dolgelukkig vloog ze haar held , haar beste vriend om de nek. 

Zijn gevoel voor afwijzing was onterecht , ze hield van hem , niet enkel van Zorro.

Ik hou van je Diego...

Ik hou ook van jou zei hij terwijl hun lippen elkaar liefdevol raakte en de passievonken er afsprongen. 

 

Een paar weken later was heel het dorp uitgenodigt voor het huwelijk van het jaar, onder het mom dat ze het beu was om te wachten op Zorro en dat zij en Diego naar elkaar toegegroeid waren tijdens haar verblijf in de hacienda. 

een jaar later werd ook hun eerste kind geboren een zoon Alfonzo Alejandro De La Vega geboren. 

Zorro werd niet meer gezien en wat Tornado betreft die mocht bij De De La Vegas blijven onder de naam Blackstar voor de bediende, enkel die op de hoogte waren van Zorro's identiteit wisten de echte naam Tornado was.

Esperanza , Diego's favoriete merrie kreeg de eer Tornado's eerste veulen op de wereld te zetten een mooie palamino hengst die de naam Golden Star kreeg. Diego had met zijn vader beslist dat het eerste veulen een geschenk zou worden voor diego's adoptiezoon Filipe, voor al de jaren die hij had opgeofferd om Zorro te helpen. 

Het was de eerste van vele veulens.

Zo doende kreeg Tornado een foreverhome bij zijn meester, zonder benadeeld te zijn 

 

fin


End file.
